Norma's sick day
by Couragebold
Summary: Norma gets the flu and Alex helps her, much to her protest. NORMERO FLUFF.


Norma sorted through the motel paper work, tossing the empty tissue box into the bin.

She had the worst case of the flu in years, and typically around the time when the motel was the busiest.

Her head pounded, her throat was raw and her chest felt like someone was sitting on it.

Norma sighed, knocking her latest pile of paper work onto the floor, as a cough racked through her tired frame. Her head swam in dizziness as she bent down to pick up the paper.

The door opened as she sat upright.

Alex Romero walked in wearing his sheriff uniform, his eyes quickly narrowing as he approached the desk.

She stood up, leaning on the desk for support, attempting to look human.

"Norma, are you alright? You look pale. Are you sick?"

Alex's warm eyes filled with anxiety.

Norma cleared her throat.

"No, no I'm fine. What can I do for you today?"

He voice sounded raspy and exhausted

Alex stared, leaning on the counter.

"Norma, you should rest. You shouldn't be working in this condition."

Norma swallowed, wincing.

"It's just a cold. I feel fine."

Alex sighed, not wanting to argue with her stubbornness.

"Well, I'm going to the store after my shift today so I'll pick some things up for you. Call me if you need anything and make sure you rest."

"Oh, that won't be necessary-" The motel door swung shut as Alex walked to his SUV. Norma sighed, sitting down hesitantly to order the paper work.

After hours of sorting and cleaning, Norma was exhausted.

Dizziness consumed her as her head pounded. The room spun and she leaned on the maids cart for support. She sighed, relieved that she was on the last room for the afternoon.

Finishing the last room, Norma sighed as she looked up at the roof.

A large bunch of tree branches had fallen in the last nights storm.

She couldn't leave it there. It made the motel look tacky.

Walking to the office, she slowly hauled the ladder out, leaning it against the wood frame. She took a deep breath, ignoring her ragged breathing and pounding head, as she ascending the rungs.

Norma's pounding headache drowned out the sound of tires on the gravel.

Alex pulled up from work, his eyes narrowing incredulously.

He quickly climbed out of the car.

"Norma? What are you doing?" His voice boomed.

Norma glared down at him, exasperated. Her eyes were surrounded by grey shadows.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Alex? Use your detective skills."

Alex reached her, his frown deepening as he took in her deteriorating condition.

Alex spoke, concern in his voice as he held the ladder.

"Norma, get down before you break your neck. You should be resting, not climbing ladders. Down, now. I'm not negotiating."

His voice rang with sternness and finality.

Norma sighed, accepting defeat. Dizziness was making it hard to focus anyway and she had no energy to fight him today.

"Sheesh." She muttered sarcastically. She was glad she'd chosen to wear jeans today.

Alex held the ladder firm, his eyes darting back and forth as Norma climbed down the rungs. Her feet reached his head height and he debated whether she would be offended if he helped her down.

Norma winced as her head pounded harder. She gasped in fear, her foot slipping off the ladder, her body falling sideways.

"Norma!"

Alex responded immediately, catching her entire body weight easily.

He slowly lowered her to the ground.

"Easy, are you alright?" He scanned her for injuries.

Norma brushed him off, embarrassed.

"Thanks, Alex. I'm fine. Have a good night."

She walked past him, towards the office. Her feet wobbled slightly.

Alex quickly caught up with her, blocking her path. Norma reacted slowly, running into his chest.

"Norma, no you don't. You're going up the house to rest. No more work today."

She sighed, her chest heavy.

"Alex, really I'm fine."

Dizziness hit her hard and she suddenly swayed on her feet.

Alex shot his hands out, grabbing hold of her arms, steadying her.

"Yeah, you seem fine." He said sarcastically.

In a swift movement he scooped her up into his arms.

Norma attempted to protest, but coughs racked her tired body. He carried her effortlessly up the countless stairs, walking her inside and placing her on the couch.

Alex grabbed a blanket, laying it over her after forcing painkillers into her hand.

Norma smiled thankfully.

"I'll be back to check on you in an hour. Rest up. " Alex smiled softly.

She drifted into a sleep, feeling more at peace than she could remember.


End file.
